


Anonymous

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't realize who's texting him, even though it's glaringly obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

Anonymous

                It was eleven o’clock at night when Michael felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He hit pause and sat down his Xbox controller, sighing because he had actually been doing quite well in the current stage he was playing. His slightly-sweaty hand brushed over his pocket and he fished the still-vibrating phone out before swiping the “Slide to Unlock” switch at the bottom of the screen.

                Michael frowned when he checked the number that contained lots of sevens, realizing that he had no idea who it was. Then, he shrugged it off, figuring that some sad fuck had texted the wrong number, and resumed his gaming, occasionally taking a swig from his half-empty bottle of generic beer. It was a good fifteen minutes before Michael heard his phone begin trembling once more, this time clacking against his coffee table where he had placed it after checking the first text. Michael repeated his earlier actions in a semi-frustrated manner and grabbed his phone.

_HELLO???_

It was from the same number as before. Michael groaned and silently decided to end this before it began. He texted back:

**_who the fuck r u_ **

                The responding text alerted Michael much sooner than he had thought it would take.

_You know me…_

                Letting out an exasperated groan, Michael took the bait, wondering if there was any other way out of this as he did so.

**no I dont u dipshit**

_Yes you do!_

                This time, it only was a matter of seconds before a response was sent, and Michael wasn’t really thinking about playing his game anymore. This had captured his attention, though he wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good thing or not.

**_well then tell me who u r_ **

_NO. That would ruin the game!_

**this isnt a game**

_Maybe not to you…_

                By this point, Michael was fairly certain that it was Ray or Geoff playing a prank on him. However, he decided to let whoever it was have their fun. He didn’t know why he was letting them have their way, but when he took another swig of his slowly disappearing beer, he forgot to care.

**_so what do u want_ **

                Michael actually felt kind of immersed, waiting with trepidation for an answer.

_I’ll tell you later. For now, let’s just get to know each other._

So, for the next two hours, Michael found himself getting more and more into this anonymous conversation. He would ask the unknown person a question, they would answer it, and then they would switch roles. It was a fun game. Soon, trivia evolved into gossip about celebrities they didn’t actually care about and bets on which movies would pull in the most money at the box office. However, on the subject of video games, Michael found that whoever he was texting was quite the connoisseur at the topic. Michael didn’t think much of it; at this point, he had downed three more beers and was halfway down his fourth. Subjects shifted again and again. Michael was learning about a whole new person, a whole new friend.

He was a dude.

His favorite animal was an okapi.

                He liked the color green, but was more attracted to bright red.

                He felt like he needed to be more confident in himself and others.

                He liked snow, but hated winter.

                He wished he could fly.

He hated sad things that made him cry.

He needed to cry at least once a month to function.

His entire world evolved around his job.

He loved someone very close to him, but wasn’t sure how to tell them.

He had an irrational fear of a zombie apocalypse.

He hated himself more than he should.

He loved others more than he should.

He got attached to anything with fur.

His favorite song kept him grounded.

His favorite song was “Your Guardian Angel” by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

                He only liked that song because it reminded him of the person he loved.

                He didn’t like mirrors.

                He hated fair rides and carnivals.

                He liked attention but hated large crowds.

                He liked feeling in control.

                He hated losing.

                He lost a lot.

                And so it continued, and soon these facts were floating in one ear and out the other as Michael began drifting off in his seat, only to be awoken by the vibrations of his phone sitting on his leg.

                _It’s getting late._

Michael smiled sleepily and stood, grabbing his phone and sending a quick text before getting ready for bed.

                **_hell yeah_**

As soon as his back head hit his pillow, he felt his phone buzz once more. His eyes fluttered open as his fingers closed around his cell phone. He was about to tell his friend goodnight, but something in the text caught his attention.

                _Well, since I’ve had my fun, I guess I’ll tell you what I want._

Michael instantly shot up in his bed, clutching the small slab of technology like a life line. Suddenly, he wasn’t so tired anymore. Pure electricity shot through his veins like adrenaline as he waited.

                _I want a picture of you shirtless._

                Michael blinked. He read the text, reread it, and reread it again. His vision was blurry, he must have read it wrong, it was _not_ what it looked like.

                “Motherfucker,” Michael whispered angrily before slamming his phone down on his dresser and turning off his lamp to go to sleep. The resounding vibrations from following texts from his “friend” didn’t keep him awake.

 

 

                Morning came. Michael didn’t worry about his late night texting much. He thought about it, but didn’t worry. He got ready. He ate some food. He drove to work.

                When he arrived, there was already a swarm of people around Gavin’s desk in the Achievement Hunter office. Michael just pushed through the crowd to get to his desk began booting up his computer before turning to the small crowd, which was beginning to disperse now that whatever had initially held interest for them became old news.

                Michael swiveled in his chair to face Ray. “Why the hell is Gavin so popular all the sudden?” he asked.

                Ray shrugged. “I think he got the new iPhone, so everyone’s been touching it and stuff. He had to switch numbers. Want me to give it to you?”

                As Michael nodded, Ray ripped the corner off a random official-looking piece of paper and scribbled down some digits on it, referring to his own phone to make sure he got it right. Then, he handed it over to Michael. Michael peered down at it, blushing as he realized that the numerals seemed a little…

                Familiar.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651653) by [dumping_chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumping_chaos/pseuds/dumping_chaos)




End file.
